Decisions
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are thrust into a sitch beyond anything they have ever experienced. Their decisions could change many lives including their own.
1. Chapter 1

Explosion 1

**Decisions  
****Chapter 1  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim watched as Ron played with a number of the children in the classroom. She and Ron had been invited to the Jackson Elementary School as a special program for the students. Spring Break was the next day and the school leaders thought it would be a nice break for the students and the staff to have Kim and Ron visit the school. There was a school wide assembly earlier in the day then the two of them visited each class in turn. Lunch was quite interesting as Ron had to stuff his legs under the small table in the lunch room. Rufus was noticeably absent, but he had a cold was curled up in one of his tubes back in Ron's room. The two teens were tired, but were happy to be doing something without having to fight someone. Summer was coming soon and both teens just wanted to time to themselves but the world seemed to be working hard to deny that time to them. The night before Mrs. Possible had had a little talk with Kim. The two teens had been copping out on a number of family functions lately. Mrs. Possible told Kim she understood that the two wanted to spend time together but it was also time to spend with the families. Ron had gotten the same lecture from his mom.

The day had been quite busy. Each time they had visited a classroom the questions were the same. How mean were the bad guys? Could Shego really shoot plasma from her hands? Were the two of them really boy friend and girlfriend? The two teens answered the questions as best they could, but the boyfriend/girlfriend question always made them blush. The little girls would giggle and the little boys would make gagging sounds. The children were having a great time talking to two real heroes that were no much older than their older brothers and sisters and Kim and Ron enjoyed working with the younger children. The teachers and school leaders appreciated Kim and Ron helping teach the children the true meaning of friendship and teamwork by example.

Kim and Ron had just finished their last class and were heading for the principal's office to check out and head home. They were walking up the hallway when the janitor came running up to them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, thank goodness you are still here. There is a problem with the heating system. There is a gas leak and I can't get the gas off."

Kim turned to Ron.

"Ron, I going to the office to warn the principal, you go help the janitor."

Ron nodded and gave Kim a kiss on her forehead.

"Mission time KP!"

Kim smiled up at Ron.

"Right, I am also going to call Wade and get help coming, and then help the teachers evacuate the school."

The two teens headed in different directions; soon the students were filing quickly out of the school. The smell of gas was strong causing some of the students and staff to cough. Miss Daniels, one of the teachers ran up to Kim and Ron.

"We are missing one of the students. She was supposed to the going to the restroom when this all started. She should be in the girl's restroom on the rear hall."

"Let's go find her Ron" said Kim and the two teens ran back into the school. At this moment the fire department arrived and started to set up. Miss Daniels told the fireman what was going on and the Team Possible was still inside looking for the missing student. Firefighter Dave Coffee suited up and headed into the school. He was putting on his mask at the door of the school as he opened the door. The smell of gas was very strong. He turned to the Captain.

"Be sure they turn the power off. We don't need anything to cause a spark. We need to clear the area!"

He turned to enter the building in search of the two teens and the missing child.

Ron and Kim kept looking for the child and were not having much luck. The smell of gas was starting to get to them. They both pulled their masks from their equipment packs. The masks would give them a few minutes of clear air. As the two teens walked by one of the restrooms they heard someone crying. Ron pushed open the door.

"Kim, she's in here"

Ron ran into the bathroom, grabbed the child and ran back out into the hallway. Kim grabbed his arm as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ron, let's get out of here."

The two teens headed for the front door at a full run. They turned up the last hall toward the front door only to see the front door open and a fireman in full gear enter the hall.

Frank Coffee looked up and saw the two teens running toward the door with the young man holding the missing child.

Ron was running out of breath, the gas smell was really getting to him. He had placed his mask on the little girl so she could breathe easier. Then Ron heard a click of one of the thermostats in the hall.

"KIM, GET DOWN!!"

Kim and Ron threw themselves on the floor with the child beneath them. Ron felt a rush of air and heat. Then he felt a tremendous concussion. Then he didn't feel anything as everything went black.

* * *

The news media set up outside the school and started running live remotes. One of the news reporters was speaking into her mike as the camera fed out a live signal. "We are here at the Jackson Elementary School. A massive gas leak has forced the evacuation of the school and the surrounding area. The teen heroes of Team Possible were at the school for a school assembly and have been assisting the administration in the evacuation of the school. When a count of the students revealed a missing student, the two teen heroes reentered the school in search of the child. We await their exit at this time. We hope that they are OK and that they and the missing child will be able to leave the building uninjured. Local fire crews are just entering the building."

The camera panned over to the school and zoomed in on the firefighter entering the door. As the fireman entered the door he seemed to pause and appeared to wave to someone in the school. At that moment a tremendous explosion ripped the doors off the front of the school and blew the fireman off the steps. All of the windows of the school blew out in the thunderous explosion. Parts of the roof flew into the air. Then there was silence, and then came the screams of people who had watched the explosion.

Coffee shook his head to clear it and stood. As he looked toward the shattered door frame a small child walked out the door crying. She was covered in blood. Coffee ran to the child and a quick search showed she was uninjured. The blood belonged to someone else. Then Coffee thought, Team Possible, the two teens weren't coming to the door. He put the child in the arms of an EMT and ran into the building. The cameraman had zoomed in of the fireman as he ran into the building. Some of the other fireman ran to the door to help the child and to fight any fire. There seemed to be no fire as the explosion had blown out any fire. In a few moments the first fireman returned to the door. His hands and the front of his coat bloody. "RESCUE, EMT'S, MOVE OUT NOWWW!!" His face full of tears he grabbed the first EMT who got to the door and pulled him in.

The crowd outside realized that Team Possible had still not come out of the building. Concern grew as more and more firefighters and rescue personnel ran into the building. Still no Team Possible came to the door. Two helicopters came in and landed on the playground and the two medical crews jumped out and made ready to receive two patients. The spectators watched in horror as medical personnel came running out the door with two gurneys. On one gurney an EMT was sitting on the patient giving CPR, on the other gurney an EMT was bagging the oxygen mask to force air into the patient lungs. The two gurneys were placed on the helicopters and both took off at full force and sped off into the sky.

Coffee sat on the front steps as the two helicopter flew off. He would not forget the sight that greeting him as he found the two teens. The girl was on the bottom with the young man on top of her. There was a great amount of blood on the floor and debris was covering the both of them. He checked the pulse of both of them, neither of them had a strong pulse. The two teens had apparently covered the little girl with their own bodies to shield her from the blast. They were covered in debris, their clothes ripped and torn. Burns were apparent through the holes in their clothes. He had turned and ran to the door to get help.

The two helicopters landed at a local trauma center and the two teens were rushed into the trauma rooms. The doors closed as the teams started to work on the two teens.

A news crew set up in front of the hospital and started a live feed.

"We are standing in front of the Upperton Trauma Center where the two teens of Team Possible were taken after they were taken from the shattered ruins of the school where they were responsible for the rescue of a missing student. Their condition is unknown at this time; however, our cameras at the school filmed two gurneys being rushed to the helicopters while life saving procedures were being applied. We can only hope and pray for the safety and well being of Team Possible"

Sirens from the distance became louder as two police cruisers turned into the emergency entrance. The reporter directed his cameraman to zoom in on the cruisers as they pulled up to the emergency entrance.

"Apparently the parents of the two heroes have arrived. They are being rushed into the hospital as we speak. We have also been notified that the pastor of the church where Kim Possible attends has arrived along with the Rabbi from the synagogue where Ron Stoppable worships with his parents. I have had the privilege of following the crime fighting careers of Kim and Ron. I have never known either of them to be injured as seriously as they appear to be at this time. We will keep you informed of any development. This is Dan Harris reporting."

* * *

The Possible's and the Stoppable's were sitting in the family room of the trauma center where they had been waiting for any news on Kim and Ron. Reverend Davis and Rabbi Katz waited with them along with Dr. Director. She had arrived with a full squad of security troops to keep the media as far back as possible. It seemed to be an eternity before a surgeon entered the room. "Dr. Possible, good to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances. Mr. Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Reverend Davis, Rabbi Katz, I have some rather disturbing news for you."

The two sets of parents settled into their chairs and listened to the doctor as he continued.

"I want to tell you up front that we are doing all that we can to help Kim and Ron, but they were both badly injured. Ron has first, second and third degree burns over 15 of his body mainly his back. He has a concussion, several broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken leg. Kim has a severe concussion and compound fractures of her right arm. She had a ruptured spleen and a crack in her liver. They both had a lot of internal bleeding. We had to restart both their hearts at least once. If they can make it through the next 24 hours, they might have a chance.

They both are in a coma right now. We don't know when or if they will wake up right now. All we can do now is wait. They are in a secure ICU right now. We put them together to better treat them and so all of you can be together. Dr. Director's troopers are providing security for that part of the floor. The nurse will take you to see your children." He stood and shook the hands of the parents and left.

The parents entered the room where their children lay. It was a shock to see them. Kim lay in the bed on the left. Her head was bandaged. Her right arm was in a cast. The respirator quietly pushed air into her lungs. Her heart monitor beeped slowly, quietly. Kim's mother noticed the readings on both monitors. She went and read the charts of both teens as Ron's parents went to his side. Anne returned to Kim's side and took her husbands hand. Jean and Gene joined them as they stood at Ron's side. Ron's bed was on the right. His left leg was in a cast, you could barely make out his head among all the bandages. His arms and back were covered in burn dressings. As with Kim, his respirator and heart monitor operated slowly. Both sets of parents spent sometime with their own child and then turned to be with the other parents.

Anne's voice shuddered.

"They are alive, we can be thankful for that. Right now all we can do is wait. They are getting the best care that anyone can get. We can only hope that they will wake up soon."

The parents stood together in the dim light of the room as the machines that were keeping their children alive hissed and beeped.

* * *

Kim stood in a white void, she remembered being in the school when the explosion came. She remembered Ron lying on top of her, feeling the heat and pressure of the blast. She remembered pain, and then she didn't remember anything till she found herself here. Where she was she could not figure out. There were no shapes, no distances to be seen, just an open white void. There was also no sound. Then she heard her name being called "Kim"

Ron awoke in a white void. He couldn't see anything in detail. He remembered the school, pushing Kim to the floor and covering her, the explosion and the pain. He called out "Kim"

Kim answered "Ron, is that you?"

Ron ran to the sound of Kim's voice and saw her standing in the mist. He ran to her and gathered her into his arms. Kim buried herself in his arms. She held her head to his chest, just to hear the beating of his heart. He pulled her close then leaned his head forward to kiss her on the head. They slid to the floor or whatever they were standing on. Kim folded her legs under her and took Ron's hand in hers. Ron raised his other hand and placed it behind her head.

"Ron, where are we?" Kim asked.

"I don't know" He said, "The last thing I remember is the explosion."

"Ron" Kim sniffed "are we dead?"

"I don't know Kim" Ron said "I don't think so"

"Ron, our parents, us, what are we going to do?" asked Kim.

"Well, Kimberly, Ronald, you two might have a decision to make." A voice said.

Kim and Ron turned to see a man sitting on a rock that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Kim's eyes bulged. "Grandpa?"

"Well, my little Kimberly has grown into quite a beautiful and responsible young woman."

Kim stood and took a few steps toward the man and then stopped. Ron stepped up besides her putting his arm around her. The elderly man smiled and glanced at Ron.

"And the little blonde haired boy has grown into a fine young man."

The two teens stood and stared at the man. He stood and as he approached them Kim pulled back a little. The man stopped.

"Kim, do you remember the time when your mother and grandmother went out shopping and left you with me. I got into a football game and you toddled off and broke your grandmother's favorite lamp. I cleaned it up and told her it was my fault."

Kim relaxed only her grandfather would remember that.

"Granddaddy, what is happening?"

Kim's grandfather sat down. It was then that Kim and Ron realized they were standing in a meadow of flowers. They sat down on the grass together as Kim's grandfather began to speak.

"Kim, Ron, the two of you have done so much good work, you have touched so many lives and have taught many a new meaning to the word love. But now, you both are at a point in your lives that you need to make a decision."

Kim took Ron's hand tightly.

"What do you mean Granddaddy?"

Kim's grandfather sighed.

"You have three choices, you can decide whether to return to your bodies and continue your work, return and live the life or normal teenagers, or you may remain here in heaven."

Both of them started to open their mouths but Kim's granddaddy raised his hand.

"Now before either one of you speak, hear me out. If you stay you will be welcomed with open arms and no regrets. But, if you do return to your work, I will say that your lives will continue to be interesting. You WILL continue your work but there will be great hardship. There may come a time that the two of you may split up."

Kim and Ron looked on with horror. They had just found each other and now they are being told they may split up.

Kim's grandfather sighed and glanced back at the two of them.

"Kim, you are hardheaded sometimes and have a tendency to run over people in your way. Your sense of drive can become a sense of perfection not tolerating any failure, with yourself and others around you."

"Ronald, you have great capabilities yet you waste them often. You allow your saying "Never be Normal" to disguise a tendency to be lazy. Sometimes you take the buffoon act too far and it will cause problems between you and Kim and on missions."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and gripped their hands together.

Kim's grandfather continued.

"You both are still young; you are just now learning what love is. The two of you have been together most of your lives. You love each other and you love your families yet you have almost ignored your families over the past few months. You have also ignored most of your friends. Your schoolwork is suffering some and you are also beginning to believe your own press a little too much."

Kim and Ron bowed their heads. They had been spending a lot of time together and had blown off a couple of family functions and skipped out on a few trips with their friends. Kim looked up at her grandfather.

"Granddaddy, it's just that sometimes we feel that we are just ramming our heads against the wall. We beat a villain and put him in jail, and then they escape. We travel all over the world missing dances, school trips and other things. Then we have to come back exhausted, but we still are expected to be in school the next day even though we may not have slept in a day or so, not to mention barely having time for study, projects and term papers. People are always expecting us to do anything and everything. If we do something right some folks just brush us off and then if we mess up at something then they jump all over us. Both of us are tired. Sometimes, we just want to be normal teenagers."

Kim's grandfather nodded.

"I understand. You will be given the chance to go back to Middleton. There are events going on there that may influence your decisions. You will be able to see and hear everything going on but they will not be able to see or hear you. After you have seen what is going on you can make your decision."

Kim's grandfather stood. Ron helped Kim to her feet. It was then they realized that they were standing in the mist again. Kim's grandfather stepped back into the mist.

"Go now Kimberly, Ronald. See what needs to be seen, and hear what needs to be heard. You will know what to do when the time comes."

The mist closed around him and Kim and Ron found themselves standing in a hospital room looking at themselves.

* * *

Welcome to my new story. I know some of you are thinking "another one?" Well, this story has been sitting in my computer for sometime and I really wanted to pull it out. Would you believe this one had been sitting around since before "So The Drama" aired? I kept playing with it until I came up with a full story idea.

There is a picture over at DA that illustrates part of the story. Look in Minnesotamutt's gallery and look under her KP universe. There is a picture called "There". I had that scene in mind when Kim and Ron met in the mist. Take a look at Minnesotamutt's other KP pictures while you are there. She is a great artist.

I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions  
Chapter 2  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim's hand moved out and took Ron's. They looked at each other then back at the room they were standing in and the view before them. They were standing in an ICU room. In the two beds in front of them were themselves or at least their bodies, what was left of them after the explosion. Nurses in surgical garb moved about each bed checking on monitors and the other equipment. The two teens stood there for a moment as they watched the proceedings. One nurse touched the other on the shoulder.

"It's time."

The other nurse nodded and stepped over to the door of the room. She opened the door and spoke to someone outside the door.

"You can come in now."

The nurse held the door as their parents came into the room. Kim rushed to her parents and was surprised when she passed right through them. She turned to look at Ron in shock then remembered what her grandfather had told them. Ron stepped to her side and took her hand.

"Remember KP, they can't see or hear us."

The two teens watched as their parents approached the beds where their physical bodies lay. Kim and Ron were shocked by their appearance; their parent looked as if they had aged twenty years. Anne stepped up to Kim's bedside and pulled a lock of hair out of her face. James put his arm around his wife as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Kimmie, can you hear us? Please baby, let us know that you can hear us. We want you to come back to us. We so want to see those pretty eyes of yours."

James reached down and took Kim's hand.

"Kimmie-cub, its daddy. Please baby come back to us, open those eyes and let us know that you will be okay."

Kim whimpered and buried her face in Ron's chest. Anne stopped for a moment and reached down and sniffed her blouse. The same one that Kim passed through when she tried to hug her parents. Anne sniffed her blouse again and whimpered to her husband.

"James! James! Smell, smell this! It's Kimmie! Her smell! It's all over me!"

Tears started to flow from James eyes as he took a whiff.

"How? What's going on?"

Anne's voice shook.

"She's here. Somewhere. Some part of her is here. I must have walked right through her.!"

Jean turned and whiffed her own blouse.

"Gene! It's Ron!"

The parents gathered together holding hands. James started to look around the room.

"Kim, Ron. Somehow, some part of you is here in this room. If you can hear us please know that we love you. We need you to come back to us."

The door to the room opened and Dr. Director stepped into the room. She glanced at the two teens as they lay in the beds, then back at the parents as they separated from the group they had formed. Her own pained face scanned back to the two young people she respected so much.

"There is someone asking to talk to you. It's the parents of the little girl Kim and Ron saved."

The parents glanced at each other then Anne nodded.

"Okay. Let us get ourselves together. Where do we meet them?"

Dr. Director nodded her head out the door.

"We have set up a room off the main waiting room here. You can go in there and I'll bring them in."

The parents left the room as Dr. Director stayed behind. The door closed behind the parents as she stepped over to the two beds. She didn't say anything for several seconds like she was thinking of something. Then with military precision she spun and walked from the room. Kim and Ron tried to follow and ended up walking through the door when it closed quickly. They both looked at each other then shrugging their shoulders followed Dr. Director. They followed her into a room on the far side of the waiting area. They stood there for a few minutes when their parents walked in. Dr. Director stood and stepped out of the room. Within a minute she returned escorting the parents of the little girl. The two young parents stood for a moment then approached the four parents.

"There is no way we can ever thank your children enough. Stacey was so excited the day she found out that Kim and Ron would be coming to her school. She wanted to wear a special dress that day. Then…then…Kim and Ron…they…are they…are they going to be…"

James stepped forward and took the father by the arm.

"Please come over here and sit down. We thank you for coming."

The two young parents held on to each other as they took a seat. Anne knelt in front of the mother and took her hands.

"Kim and Ron are as well as can be expected. They are not conscious yet. We don't know when they will be, but I know they will. Those two have gone through too much to let this put them down."

The two parents nodded. The father looked up at James.

"Why did they do it? The firemen could have gone in and found her. Someone on the school staff could have gotten her out."

James sat down next to the father.

"We quit trying to figure out those two years ago. It drives us crazy with the two of them doing what they do. But to ask them not to do it would be like asking me not to build rockets or asking my wife not to perform surgery on someone who needs her. Kim and Ron do what they do because that is who they are. They knew someone else could have gotten your daughter out. But, they also knew that there was no one else around with their experience. I don't believe they took a split second to decide what they had to do."

The mother wiped a tear from her face.

"Could I ask a favor of you? Our daughter is down the hall with the guards. Would you talk to her? She really needs to know that they are okay."

Jean and Ann smiled together.

"Sure, why don't you go get her?"

The mother left for a few moments then came back into the room pushing open the door. A small girl walked in carrying a single white rose. She saw her father then looked up at Jean and Anne. She backed up a little against her mom's legs. Anne and Jean knelt on the floor in front of the child and waved for her to come to them. She slowly came up to the two mothers. Jean picked her up and set her down in her lap.

"Hi, my name is Jean, this is Anne. Ron is my son and Kim is Anne's daughter."

The little girl looked up at Jean.

"Are they going to be okay?"

Jean nodded as she pulled a lock of hair out of the little girl's face.

"Yes, they are going to be alright. They are just sleeping right now. The doctors think it is best for them to sleep right now so that they can get better faster."

The little girl was quiet for a moment then handed the flower to Anne.

"I only have one flower but it's for both of them."

Jean gave the little girl a big hug.

"It will be fine. I'll make sure that both of them see it when they wake up."

The little girl got up and walked over to her parents. She waved to Jean and Anne was she left the room with her parents. Jean and Anne remained sitting on the floor looking at the flower. Anne put her arms around Jean and the two mothers shared a brief moment. Anne got up and helped Jean to her feet. They joined their husbands and left the room.

Kim and Ron stood there to the side wondering what they had just witnessed and what had been said. Kim turned to Ron pulling his close.

"Ron have we ever really sat down with our folks and talked about what we do?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, not that I remember. I think we really goofed on that point."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get back to our folks."

The two teens turned and walked back through the wall to see that Tim and Jim were in the room along with Joss and Kim's uncle. Wade was there with his mother.

Tim and Jim were sitting with their mother.

"Mom, can we see Kim?"

Anne bit her lip and thought about it.

"I don't know boys. She doesn't look like your sister."

Jim looked at the floor.

"I know mom. But we want to see her again just in case…."

Jim stopped talking and looked over at his brother. For the first time the two could not finish the others sentences. Anne pulled her two sons into a hug. Tim looked up at his mom when she pulled back.

"Will she be able to hear us?"

Anne tousled his hair.

"We think so. Are you sure you want to see them?"

Both boys nodded. Anne looked over at the nurse who nodded.

James stepped over with his sons and his wife while Jean and Gene joined them. Anne stopped just inside the door and motioned for her sons to proceed. Both of them stopped for a moment when they got their first look at their sister. Both of the swallowed. She didn't look like anything they could ever have imagined. Slowly they approached her bed and just watched her. The only sound in the room was the pump and hiss of the respirators and the beeping of the heart monitors. Tim and Jim looked over the rail at their sister and pulled something out of their pockets. They placed the objects on the bed next to her hand.

"Kim, mom says that you might be able to hear us so we just wanted to say we want you back. We are sorry for all the tricks that we played on you. We know we really hurt your feelings sometimes. We really didn't mean to. That disk we gave you has all the blackmail you will ever need on us. We want you back so you can find cool ways to use it."

The two boys turned and approached Ron's bed.

"Ron, you are the best thing that ever happened to Kim. Even though she really might not have known it. We want you to come back and take care of our sister. Nobody can do it better than you can. We are taking care of Rufus. He is really upset over everything. We are going to try and smuggle him in to see you when we can."

Tim and Jim turned back to their parents and made their way out of the room. Anne went with them as James, Jean and Gene remained in the room. Kim and Ron stood to the side holding on to each other. They were learning more and more about their families. Kim's lip quivered as her brothers left the room. She buried her face into his chest. It was then she felt dampness falling on the top of her head. She wiped her face and looked up at him. She could see the tear tracks coming down his face. Kim reached up and wiped them away.

"Let's do as granddaddy suggested and look around some more."

Ron nodded and the two stepped through the walls and out into the hallway.

* * *

The first thing they noticed in the hallway was the security. Several GJ troopers lined the hallways. The end of the hall was blocked by two troopers. Kim and Ron walked past them and into what appeared to be a main waiting room. The room was full of people. Mr. Barkin was there along with some of the cheerleaders. A number of the members of the football team were there too. Josh and Felix were sitting with Monique. Monique just sat there with what could only be "the thousand yard stare". She wrung her hands in front of her while she talked to Josh and Felix.

"I was right there when it happened. I had gone to the school to catch up with Kim. We were supposed to go shopping after they left the school. I saw Kim helped evacuate the school and then go back in. I never saw Ron. Then…then there was the explosion. We all waited. We were expecting them to just walk out the door carrying the little girl. I mean nothing ever happens to them. But they never came to the door. More and more firemen and EMT s ran in; then the helicopters came. I knew then that things were going to be bad. I nearly fainted when I saw them being carried out on the gurneys."

Monique started to sob.

Mr. Barkin stood up and everyone got quiet. Dr. Director had just stepped away from his side.

"Please everyone, may I have your attention. I have just been informed that Kim and Ron are alive."

There were several muffled gasps and sobs.

"However, they are very seriously injured. They are both in comas at this time. The doctors think that if they can make it through the next 24 hours that they should make it. But they don't know when they will wake up. I have been asked by the Possibles and the Stoppables to thank all of you for being here. They also ask that you please go home. It will be some time before there will be any change in Kim and Ron's condition and they feel the you need your own rest. This room will be here whenever you want to be here. But right now I think we need to show the parents what we think of Kim and Ron."

Kim and Ron looked around as everyone gathered around Barkin. Kim took Ron's hand.

"Let's go, I think we need to look around some other places. We are seeing our friends here. We need to get out and see what else is going on."

Ron shrugged this shoulders.

"Okay but where?"

Kim bit her lip for a moment.

"Let's just go outside and look around, maybe we can go to some different places. We need to get away from Middleton and see what is really going on."

Ron pulled Kim to him.

"Well, just how do we do that?"

As soon as Ron finished his sentence they found themselves out in a meadow. Kim's grandfather sat under a tree. He stood and walked over to them.

"I thought you might want a little help in find what you are looking for. I am here to take you to a few places I think you might want to see."

Kim nodded.

"Okay."

Kim's grandfather waved his hand and they found themselves in a temple. Monkey ninjas were practicing all over the room. A maniacal laughter filled the room. Monkey Fist lay back in his chair watching a TV.

"O this is soooo perfect. The brat and the buffoon try to be big heroes and get what they deserve. Now with the buffoon out of the way there is nothing to prevent me from becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master. Even if they don't die the Mystical Monkey Power will be all mine to conquer the world and there is no one to stop me. First, the parents and families of those two. Then that old man and that other girl."

Monkey Fist rolled his head back and laughed again, his eyes dancing in the light of the cavern. Kim squeezed Ron's hand tightly.

Mr. Possible waved his hand again and they appeared to be in some lab. Drakken walked into the room with Shego right behind him. She picked up a paper that was sitting on the table.

"So what to you think about Kimmie and the buffoon?"

Drakken shrugged his shoulders.

"At least they are out of our way. I really need to finish up that new formula I have come up with."

Shego sighed.

"You know Dr. D. Those two were the biggest pains in the butt we have even known. One of the things I really wanted to do was to take her down. I mean beat her completely in a fair fight. Now, I may never get the chance. Seems those two stepped into a situation they may not get out of."

Drakken shrugged.

"As long as they aren't around to bother us I don't care."

Mr. Possible waved his hand again and they were back in the meadow. Kim turned to her grandfather.

"They were our enemies. Of course they would think like that."

Mr. Possible shook his head.

"Not all your enemies."

Mr. Possible waved his hand again and they found themselves standing in the large central room of the Senors home. Kim noticed that it was dark with few lights on. A door opened on the far wall and Senor Sr. and Junior walked into the room. The elder Senor walked slowly as he crossed the room.

"But father, we need to do something evil. I know that it will make you feel so much better. At least let me hijack a shipment of Le Goop. I only have enough for another month and a truck load will last me at least another month."

Senor Sr. shook his head as he stepped up to the main window and looked out over the sea. He shook his head as he turned to face his son.

"No my son, without Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable to stop us, there is no challenge in being evil. Besides, we should honor them by leaving our lives of evil. They risked their lives for the innocent. Now they lie at the edge of death. No my son, honor dictates that be stop our villainous activities. Now let us go, I wish to speak to my lawyers. If they pass into eternity I wish to set up a foundation in their honor."

Junior bowed his head.

"Yes my father."

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves back in the meadow with her grandfather. Kim held onto Ron's hand and spoke to her grandfather.

"Thank you for showing us that granddaddy, but that is about how we would expect them to react. I guess Ron and I need to see other people, not just our enemies. Whether they agree with us or not."

Kim's grandfather nodded.

"This is true, but first I think you need to see how your lives have affected your families."

Both Kim and Ron paled slightly but nodded.

* * *

Kim and Ron are seeing some things they never realized. More things are to come.

Please leave a review.  
I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisions  
Chapter 3  
By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves back in the meadow with her grandfather. Kim held onto Ron's hand and spoke to her grandfather.

"Thank you for showing us that granddaddy, but that is about how we would expect them to react. I guess Ron and I need to see other people, not just our enemies. Whether they agree with us or not."

Kim's grandfather nodded.

"This is true, but first I think you need to see how your lives have affected your families."

Both Kim and Ron paled slightly but nodded.

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves standing in the Possible's living room sometime in the past few months. Kim noticed the furniture had been moved back from the last "rearrange" day that her mother had. Kim didn't know where her mother got the idea that it was fit and proper to completely rearrange the living room on an irregular basis. She did know that when the family found her mother looking at the living room furniture and making motions in the air with her hands that it was time to make themselves very scarce. However, her mother had that motherly and spouse sixth sense and caught everyone before they could escape. The last rearrange had been a few month's after that certain prom.

Kim and Ron stood against the far wall as Mrs. Possible sat reading a magazine. But she was really not reading it. But merely flipping through the pages. Kim's dad sat in front of the wide screen TV scanning the menu of shows. Neither one appeared to be paying any attention to what they were really doing. After flipping through the pages of her magazine Ann stood up and walk quickly over to the window and looked out.

"What time is it?"

Mr. Possible kept flipping through the channels and did not look up.

"Exactly 15 minutes since you last asked."

Anne turned and walked back into the living room behind her husband. She reached over and touched him on his shoulder.

"James?"

As she touched his shoulder he screamed and leaped from his chair. Anne screamed and jumped back.

Mr. Possible turned and faced his wife, then with quick strides walked around his chair and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"When is she going to call? She always calls. What if..."

Mr. Possible placed his hand on her head and pulled her face closer into his neck.

"Now Anne, you know she calls when they are finished. If something had happened then you know Wade..."

They both screamed together as the phone rang jarring them back into the present. Anne steadied herself against a chair as James stepped across the room to pick up the phone. He picked up the receiver off the wall and answered it.

"Possible residence, Dr. Possible speaking. Oh...hi Dean. No, we haven't heard anything either. Did Ron tell you who they were after?"

James listened for a moment then glanced over to Anne.

"Well, if you would like why don't you come on over."

Anne looked back at James and nodded. She moved straight into the kitchen, pulled the cabinet open and pulled out the can of coffee. James nodded as she began to make a pot of coffee.

"Anne just started a pot of coffee, we will be waiting. Ohh...well I am sure Anne can help her. I'll be waiting at the door."

James hung the phone up and headed for the front door. Anne glanced over her shoulder.

"What's up with Jean?"

James passed his wife as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Dean said she was sick to her stomach earlier."

Anne thought for a moment then turned away from the coffee maker.

"She asked me about something the other day and I referred her to Dr. Stanley. I think she just might be having a slight anxiety attack. I'll get my bag, if she needs anything, I'll call him and see if he can prescribe anything."

Anne stepped out of the kitchen and returned in a few minutes with her bag. Sitting it on the counter, she checked the coffee and made sure there was plenty of sugar, sweet-n-low and milk. Then, she turned, opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cake plate with a large cake on it. Placing it on the kitchen table, she turned and pulled a number of plates out of the cabinet. She was reaching for some forks when the doorbell rang.

James stepped to the door to let Dean and Jean in. He showed them into the kitchen and immediately started to pour the coffee. Anne knelt beside Jean.

"So what has been going on Jean, James told me that you were having some stomach problems."

Jean nodded.

"Yes, I think it's just a little something I ate."

Dean grimaced.

"Jean tell her the truth. You get like this every time they go on a big mission."

Anne put her hand on Jean's.

"Don't feel like you are alone there. There are times that I have to hit the Maalox hard. If that doesn't help, I have a prescription that my doctor gave me. If you like I'll call your doctor and talk to him."

Jean nodded.

"Thank you."

James watched as Dean took his cup of coffee. He could barely keep his hand still enough to bring the cup to his lips. James got up and reached into the cabinet over the refrigerator. Pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels down he poured a shot into Dean's coffee. Dean opened his mouth to say something but James stopped him.

"No Dean, it's not much and it'll help. Don't worry about driving because the two of you are staying here tonight. Don't argue with me, besides, Anne and I could use the company."

Anne nodded.

Jean started to smile a little.

"Okay, we left Hana with a babysitter. The adoption agency said that if we ever needed a babysitter to call a special number. It's funny. Within just a minute or so this young lady named Yori showed up. She told us that she would stay as long as needed and that she had packed a bag. Apparently, the agency is aware of what Kim and Ron do and thought there would be times that an overnight sitter would be needed."

James smirked.

"Now that was convenient!"

Dean nodded.

"We thought so too but we didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth."

The phone rang. All four parents yelled and Anne dropped her coffee cup. James stood and answered the phone as Jean grabbed a paper towel to help clean up the coffee Anne had spilled.

"Hello? Oh hi Kimmie cub!"

All the other parents leaped to their feet as he waved at them to not say anything. James forced his voice to be happy as tears fell down his face.

"Ok Kimmie, we won't wait up. No, we weren't waiting up or anything like that. Ron's parents were over here and we were just getting up from a nice cup of coffee. Now have a good time and we will see you in the morning."

He hung the phone up as he slumped against the wall. He stood there for a few seconds. Then he turned to face the others.

"That was Kim. They are okay, a little bruised up, but okay. They took care of that Professor Dementor. The German Government is taking them to a special celebration with singing, dancing and eating."

James paused for a moment and laughed.

"I could hear Ron in the background saying something about food, and I could hear the tone in Kim's voice when dancing was mentioned. Both of them are in good shape and I am sure they both will have a good time. They will be flown back by the morning."

All the parents gathered in the center of the room for a hug. They pulled back for a moment, not a dry eye between the four of them.

Dean eyed the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"James, I think I would like a celebratory shot on the rocks."

Jean stepped over to the cabinet and pulled the glasses out.

"I am with you there. Anne can you get the ice?"

Anne had already put a small ice bucket on the table.

"Ahead of you there Jean."

James filled the glasses with ice and poured the glasses full. Each parent took a glass and raised it into the air. James spoke as he raised his glass.

"To Kim and Ron. Here's to the two of them and what they do. May they be protected and protect each other. For the good work they do and may they never, ever find out how much it scares us."

All four parents clicked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks.

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves back in the meadow with her grandfather. Kim pulled herself into Ron's arms.

"Ron, I remember that mission. After turning over Dementor we stayed for that party when we should have been headed home. After everything we put them through they still let us go out and party. What have we been doing to them?"

Ron put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess since they never said anything we took it for granted that it didn't bother them."

Kim pulled back and thought for a moment.

"Ron that is not the only thing we have been taking them for granted on."

Kim turned to her grandfather.

"Granddaddy. Can you send us back to a specific date?"

Kim's grandfather nodded.

"Yes Kimberly, I can. I take it you have been thinking. That is good. What is the date that you want to go back to?"

Kim turned to look at Ron then back at her grandfather.

"The date is three weeks ago. On Friday night, just after supper."

Ron thought for a minute.

"Kim that is the night..."

Kim stopped Ron by placing her fingers on his lips.

"I know Ron. Granddaddy we are ready."

Kim's grandfather nodded and the meadow disappeared. The two them found themselves back in the Possible living room. The furniture had been moved back to the old positions. Her mom didn't like the new arrangement after all. Kim and Ron watched as their dads sat talking. Kim noticed that her father was holding something in his hand. There was a bounding noise on the steps and Mr. Possible turned his head.

"Kimmie can you come in here a minute?"

Kim literally bounced into the living room.

"I can only stay just a minute. Ron and I have been trying to get tickets for the bid concert out at Lake Middleton. Somehow Ron was able to get two. I am so excited. Ron is just incredible. Don't wait up it'll be late when we get back. What was it that you wanted?"

Mr. Possible smiled and put his hand behind his back.

"Oh I guess it can wait. You two go and have a good time."

Kim bent over and kissed her dad.

"Okay we'll check with you in the morning. Bye!"

Kim bounded out the door to meet Ron.

Mr. Possible pulled his hand back in front of him. He looked at the two concert tickets he had in his hand. He glumly looked over at Dean.

"I don't think you would like to go to the concert?"

Dean shook his head.

"Listen, James, I'll pay for the tickets."

James shook his head.

"No. You paid your share. I paid mine. Let me call Bill Davis. I know he was trying to get some tickets too."

Anne came into the room.

"James I just heard Kimmie. Didn't you tell her about the tickets. You went through a lot of trouble and cost to get those."

James shook his head.

"No dear, I didn't."

Anne pulled her cell phone out.

"I am calling her back right now. This is not right. She needs to learn to appreciate what you have done for her."

James stood, walked across the room and shut her phone.

"No Anne. Did you see how happy she was? I don't know how Ron got the tickets. But she was so proud of him. I couldn't hurt her or him by letting them know I had the tickets. I am okay. Maybe it's time that I stop doing some things for her. She is growing up. She is counting on Ron more and more now. Maybe, maybe she just doesn't need me as much any more."

Anne tried to speak but James just shook his head.

"It's okay Anne. I'll be okay. Why don't the four of us go out to supper after I call Bill Davis."

James walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed.

"Bill, James Possible. Yeah everyones fine. Listen are you still looking for those tickets. You ARE! Listen I have two right here. How did I get them? Oh, one companies I consult with gave them to me. No, no. I don't want anything for them. We are going out to dinner in a few minutes and I'll put them under the front mat. Just tell your daughter where to find them. Naw, I owe you more than I can ever repay Bill. Okay tell Jan hello for me."

He put the phone done and reached for his coat. Anne caught him and gave him a kiss.

"You are a fine man and a fine father James Possible, and don't you ever forget that."

James smiled and took his wife's arm. Jean and Dean joined them as they went out the door. As Anne closed the door, James bent down and put the tickets under the front mat.

Kim bowed her head and sniffled.

"How could I have been so...so...ungrateful. I have been leaving them behind more and more."

Ron put his arms around her.

"Hey I was right there too. I have been doing the same thing. I just didn't think anything off it."

Kim pulled back and looked up at Ron.

"There is no excuse for the way we have been taking our parents for granted Ron. Let's get back to granddaddy. I think I know where he is taking this. I think both of us have some more to learn."

Ron nodded as the living room disappeared and they were back in the meadow.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of Decisions. Kim and Ron are learning a number of things and they don't like what they are learning. Its hard when you look at yourself and you don't like what you see.

Please let me know good or bad what you think. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisions  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Sitting in the meadow, Kim and Ron held on to each other for a few minutes. Kim saw her grandfather standing under a tree waiting for them. Ron stood up first and helped Kim to her feet. They walked over to where Kim's grandfather stood. Kim took Ron by the arm and held on to him tightly.

"Granddaddy. Ron and I have made some pretty bad decisions lately and we realize that some of the decisions we make effect more people than we ever thought. We have seen what some people think of what we do. What do we do now?"

Kim's grandfather spread his arms wide.

"You have seen how what you do effects the people around you. But now, things are happening. I need to speed up what you are seeing."

Kim face turned pale.

"Granddaddy, what do you mean things are happening?"

He looked at the ground.

"Your physical bodies are failing. Without your spirits within them they are slowly losing strength. If you soon do not make your decision whether to stay or return, then your bodies will fail and you will be staying here."

Ron swallowed as he held on to Kim's arm.

"What do you need us to see?"

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible stepped into the hall after seeing her last patient for the morning. Handing the chart to the floor nurse she turned to head up the hall. It would be time to look in on Kim and Ron by the time she got to their rooms. It had been a week since the explosion. It felt like month to her. Seeing her normally strong and active daughter lying there in that bed, wires and tubes going in and coming out of her was almost more that she could stand. She turned into the doctor's lounge to get a cup of coffee before heading to the room. She had just poured the coffee when her beeper went off. Setting the cup down she pulled the beeper out and stared to the screen. In the next second the Styrofoam cup hit the floor. The coffee had not even begun to spread out when she disappeared out of the door.

Anne hit the door to the secure ICU with enough force to slam the door against the wall. She rushed into the room where Kim and Ron lay. Several doctors and nurses were working with the two teens. One of the doctors stepped over and grabbed her before she got to the beds.

"Anne, you need to step outside."

She glared at him.

"Like hell, that's my daughter there, what's going on?"

The doctor pushed her back. He motioned for two orderlies to help him. They stepped up, got one look at her eyes and hesitated. The doctor pulled on her arm.

"Anne, let me do my job. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Anne struggled for a few seconds more then stopped. She glanced at the doctor and then turned to leave the room.

James, Anne, Dean, and Jean sat in the room waiting for news. Anne had called all of them as soon as she had left Kim and Ron's room. They all stood as the ICU doctor stepped into the waiting room. He motioned them to sit down. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them.

"Kim and Ron's conditions are deteriorating and there is nothing we can do to stop it. It's like their bodies have lost any spirit what was in them. If something does not change in the next 24 hours, then ..."

James put his arm around his wife.

"Thank you doctor, we understand. Is there anything we can do?"

The doctor bowed his head.

"All we can do is hope and pray. Right now that's all we have."

The doctor stood up and went back into the room.

Dean went to the phone on the wall and dialed a number.

"Rabbi Katz please...Rabbi Katz, this is Dean Stoppable. We have news and it is not good."

* * *

Sitting on the far side of the waiting room, Monique noticed Mr. Barkin get up and walk over to the door that lead to the secure area where Kim and Ron were being treated. She got up and stepped over to hide behind one of the potted plants. She could see Barkin speaking to the woman in the blue jumpsuit and a patch over one eye. Monique was not sure of her name but knew that Kim and Ron worked a great deal with her. The woman was speaking to Mr. Barkin was she watched. She watched as Barkin's face changed, and her heart fell. In all of her years of knowing Mr. Barkin, he had never shown emotion as he was at this moment. His face expressed the deepest concern and sorrow she had ever seen. The door closed and Mr. Barkin stood there for a moment facing the wall. Monique walked over to him.

"Mr. Barkin. Is there anything wrong?"

Barkin turned to her and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"Jenkins, I am glad you are here. I need you to be really strong right now. I need you and Kim and Ron need you."

Monique got closer.

"Mr. Barkin, what is wrong?"

Barkin placed his arm around her and took her to the side.

"Dr. Director just informed me that Kim and Ron's conditions have taken a turn for the worse. They...they are dying, and the doctors don't know what to do. They said that it is as if their bodies have lost the will to live, like there is none of the spirit of those two left."

Monique gasped and brought her hands to cover her face. Tears started to come.

Barkin handed her his handkerchief.

"Pull yourself together Jenkins. I need you to do something. I need you to tell everyone what is going on. I have an idea and I need to start working on it. I need you here to keep things calm. It will not do those two any good to have a bunch of hysterical people in this room. Tell them if there is any thing they can do, it would be to call every friend and acquaintance they have. We need to get people thinking, hoping and praying for those two. Those two have saved the world several times. It's time that the world returned the favor. Now here is my cell number. Call me at anytime if you need me. I am counting on you."

Barkin turned and stepped from the room. Everyone was looking at her. She slowly stepped over to where she could see most of the room. Looking out over the room she could see many faces. Over in one corner were most of the cheerleaders. Next to them were quite a few of the teachers and staff from Middleton High. One of them was always there. That was Mrs. Hatchett. She had already made schedules for people to always be there. In another corner sat the young Japanese girl that had come to Middleton High before. Next to her were Hirotaka and an older Japanese gentleman. Mixed throughout the room were several of the people from Middleton. There were also several people from around the world that Kim and Ron had saved in one way or another. There were even two of the villains that Kim and Ron had to take on from time to time. But for the life of her she could not see the older man with the cane being any danger at all.

"I would like everyone's attention. I have just found out the Kim and Ron's conditions are failing. They are dying and the doctors can not do anything about it. They say there is little we can do. But I think different. Kim and Ron have always been there for us when we needed them. Now they need us. If you have anyone you can call, please do so. The doctors think that Kim and Ron have just lost the spirit, the will to live. If spirit and will is what they need then that's what they are going to get. Tell everyone that Kim and Ron need them."

Monique watched as the room went into motion. Groups were made as plans were discussed. Phones come out and low voices whispered. She felt someone touch her on the shoulder. Monique turned and found herself face to face with that odd old man. He bowed elegantly to her.

"Ah, Miss Jenkins I believe. We have never met, however we have common acquaintances with Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. I heard your plea and I wish to offer whatever assistance that I can. If I may make a suggestion. I have access or own controlling interest in a number of broadcast facilities. I give you what ever you need to assist you in spreading the word for the common good of Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable."

Monique wasn't quite sure what to say. But she nodded.

* * *

Another scene appeared before Kim and Ron. This one was at the beach area at Lake Middleton. All of their friends had gathered together for a day of food, fun and relaxation. They watched themselves jump out of Kim's car and run down to the beach.

In the vision, Josh threw a football right at the visionary Ron as he put the bag he was carrying down. He caught the ball and ran to join all the guys in a game of beach football. The visionary Kim spread out her blanket with all the other girlfriends and laid down. Tara rolled over to see Kim.

"Kim, it's great that you and Ron were able to make it."

Kim sat up and put a pair of sunglasses on.

"Yeah, we sent Wade message that unless something really came up that we were not to be disturbed. This is the first break we have had in awhile. We have been really looking forward to this."

Kim and Ron watched themselves as they joined in a rather large chicken fight. The visionary Kim and Ron reigned victorious after defeating all you challenged them. But they paid for their victory. They were pelted by water balloon from the losing couples. Soon the whole group was involved in a gigantic water fight. As they all broke to eat Kim and Ron reached for their towels when a sound came from Kim's bag.

"Beep beep be beep"

Kim glanced over to Ron as he rolled his eyes. Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from her bag and activated the screen. Instead of Wade, Dr. Director came up on the screen.

"Sorry Team Possible. Considering the circumstances of this call, I thought it best if I appeared on the screen instead of Mr. Load. Drakken and Shego have broken into a top-secret lab. Agent Du was dispatched but was captured. I need you to retrieve the stolen items and Agent Du. Do you need a ride?"

Kim bowed her head.

"No Dr. Director, we have the Sloth right here. Download the coordinates into the Sloth. We will be on our way in a minute."

Kim and Ron watched themselves as they wordlessly gathered their bags and towels. The visionary Monique stepped over to Kim.

"Kim, I thought you told them that you would not accept any missions."

Vision Kim shook her head.

"It can't be helped Mon. Sometimes, there are things we just have to do. I just wish that it was less often"

Vision Kim and Ron ran to the Sloth and took off into the sky.

Kim and Ron watched as their vision friend stood watching the Sloth disappear. Josh shook his head.

"When will those two ever get a break? We planned this whole party just so those two could just have some fun. Anybody care to eat?"

All of their assembled friends just shook their heads and began to clean up everything. As Josh carried the uneaten food back to his car he looked back up into the sky where the Sloth and disappeared.

"Just when will the world give them a break. Why don't they just tell everybody no for once."

The vision faded away.

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves standing in the middle of a pouring down rain. They were not getting wet but everyone else was. Hundreds of people carrying suitcases and bags were getting on trucks and buses. The men around them were wearing construction equipment. One turned to the other.

"The dam won't hold for longer. Have you been able to get in touch with Team Possible?"

The other man shook his head.

"Don't you remember? They quit the business. After they nearly died that time, they shut down the site and have not done anything since."

The first man bowed his head.

"Don't they know how much we need them? Don't they know how good they were at what they did? Now what are we going to do?"

At that moment a siren started in the distance. All the men started to look at each other. All the people around them started to scream and charged toward the trucks and buses. Some of the men pulled them away and pointed up a nearby hill.

"No time for the buses and trucks! Run!"

In the distance a roaring, crashing sound grew louder as it approached them. Kim and Ron watched as a wall of water and debris washed away the vehicles and people in front of them. Then the scene in front of them changed. They were looking at television screen. The newscaster was speaking as a video clip behind him played. The video showed debris everywhere and a long line of white shrouded figures lying on the ground. The newscaster began to speak.

"The dam at Brownfield broke as authorities attempted to evacuate the population. Sadly the evacuation was only 60 complete when the dam broke and flooded the town. Casualties may number in the hundreds as authorities continued to dig the remains of the town..."

Kim turned to Ron as they appeared in the white void again. She whimpered as she pulled him close.

"No, it can't happen like that."

"Oh yes it can Kimberly."

Kim turned to see her grandfather standing there.

"That is just one scene of a possible future. I believe you need to see yet another."

* * *

Kim and Ron found themselves standing on the set of a popular talk show. Photos of the two of them were on the wall behind the host and his guests. The host was speaking to his guest.

"So you do not approve of Team Possible and what they do."

The guest, who appeared to be an older man with a military background, shook his head.

"NO I DO NOT! Just who do they think they are. They have no military or law enforcement training, yet they travel the world getting publicity taking down these so called villains."

The host sat back in thought.

"Would these so-called villains be the same ones that have defeated one law enforcement unit after another and several military units?"

The guest glared back at the host.

"That doesn't matter. All it would take is proper planning and training."

The host nodded.

"What about the numerous rescues they have done?"

The guest shook his head again.

"In my opinion all they did was get in the way."

The guest sat forward in his seat.

"Now just what would happen if one of them made a mistake and someone was killed? They still attend a public school. Just what would happen if someone attacked them at school. What would people think of them if there were other casualties. No, they are not the heroes everyone seems to think they are. They are two dangerous vigilantes, who sooner or later will bring down doom, death and destruction on all of those around them."

* * *

The scene in front of Kim and Ron changed again. This time they were watching themselves pulling a family from a house fire. Both of them were covered in soot and their hair was singed a little. The Kim they were watching put a little girl down on the ground and began mouth to mouth. Ron stood with the parents as they watched. The vision Kim turned to the vision Ron.

"Ron, I need your help. CPR."

The vision Ron knelt next to the little girl and began chest compressions as Kim did the breathing. Within a minute or so the little girl began to cough and cry. An EMT truck arrived and the crew was soon kneeling with the little girl. The vision Kim nodded to the vision Ron and they started to walk away. The father chased them down.

"How can we ever thank you?"

The vision Ron put his arm around the vision Kim.

"It's no big. It's what we do."

* * *

The visions came and went before Kim and Ron as they watched them pass. Some visions were good, some were bad. All of them showed Kim and Ron active or not active in the business. Soon the visions went away and they found themselves standing in the white mist again. Her grandfather was standing with them.

Kim held on to Ron while she turned to face her grandfather.

"Granddaddy. We know that a lot of people don't agree with what we do. We know that what we do is dangerous and that what we do has effects beyond just the two of us."

Kim paused and looked up at Ron. He nodded back at her. A smile crossed her face as she got up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

Turning back to her grandfather she held on to Ron's arm tighter.

"But we want to go back. Whatever life has in front of us, we will face it together."

Kim's grandfather nodded.

"As you have made your decision, I think you should see what is happening back on earth. You need to see this. When you are ready, all you have to do is lay down in your bodies. You will experience pain like you have never felt before. You will not remember any of what has happened. But, together you will survive. You have a wonderful life ahead of you, together, as you always have been, and as you always will be. I will be waiting when it will be your time. Goodbye Kimberly, Ronald."

He waved his hand and they found themselves standing back in their hospital room. Their families were gathered around their beds watching them. Kim noticed that the heartbeats were getting slower and slower. The breath were getting shallower and less frequent. Kim got one good look at her parents and nearly lost it. They looked like they had aged 10 years. Her brothers sat in two chairs along the far wall watching their sister. Ron's parents didn't look any better. At that moment there was a knock on the door. The parents looked up to see Mr. Barkin walk into the room. He stepped over to the beds and stared down at the two young people.

Barkin shook his head and faced the parents.

"Anne, Jean, James, Dean. I know this is a difficult time for you, but I think you need to see this."

Barkin turned and picked up the remote for the television and turned it on. Switching to the Middleton channel, he turned the volume up to a level that it could be heard. The screen showed a scene in front of the hospital. A mass of flowers, stuffed animals, posters, cards and signs covered one area of a wall. Over the top of it all hung a sign. "To Kim and Ron, Thank you." A reporter turned to the camera.

"The world has come to Middleton. From the four corners of the earth and from just down the street people have come and are still coming. They are here for two reasons. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim and Ron have given of themselves for so long. Now the world is coming here to give back something. It started this afternoon soon after the announcement that the two teens conditions were deteriorating. At first it was just a few items, soon it had grown and is still growing. Flowers, cards, posters, signs, Kim toy figures, Ron toy figures and plush animals have all be brought here as signs of hope and respect for the two teen heroes. Right now a candle vigil is being held. You have to see it to believe it. It's a carpet of light and it seems to go on forever."

Barkin walked over to the window, opened the blinds and waved the parents over. When they got to the window, Anne gasped and her hands went to her mouth. Out on the lawn of the hospital were what seemed to the hundreds maybe thousands of people. In the darkness of the night each person appeared to be holding a candle. It was like a carpet of shining lights dancing in the darkness. Kim and Ron walked over a glanced out to see the same thing. Tears started to fall from her face. Barkin turned to their parents.

"They are here for your children. People have come from here in Middleton and from several countries and they keep coming. They heard that Kim and Ron needed help. For all that your children have done for the world, the world is returning the favor. From what I understand that at this very moment there are services being held around the world. Everyone is thinking of Kim and Ron and wishing them the best. Moments of silence are being held everywhere. We can only hope that Kim and Ron know. We can only hope that Kim and Ron really know what the people of this world think about them."

The parents moved into a hug and stood there for a few moments watching out the window as the carpet of lights seemed to grow. Kim took Ron's hand, pulled him away from the scene with the parents and gave him a kiss.

"I just wanted to do that now because I have a feeling that we will not be able to for awhile. We may not remember all of this, but I want you to remember how much I love you."

Ron reached up to take her face in his hands. Kim's eyes closed as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Back at you KP. Let's go."

The two teens separated and moved toward their individual bodies. With a final look at each other, they mounted the beds and lay down into their bodies.

The second Kim laid down on her body it felt like she was falling. Her head swam as lights flashed in front of her eyes, waves of pain arched thought her body. Then all was quiet. She could feel the cool softness of the sheets of the bed. She could feel the tape on her face and the tube down her throat. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Anne jumped around as the sounds of Kim's heart monitor went into overdrive. She ran to her daughter's side and noticed that the life signs were jumping up and down. Then everything stabilized and Kim's heart began to beat normally. There was slight moment in the bed. Anne's heart went to her mouth as she looked down. Kim's eyes were open and looking at her, her lips moved slightly even though the tube was down her throat. There was no doubt what Kim was saying.

"Hi mom."

"KIMMIE!"

James ran to his wife's side and looked down to see the most wonderful sight since he had first seen since the day Kim was born. Kim's green eyes were open and looking at him. Tears poured from his eyes as he reached down and picked up her hand. He pressed it against his cheek as he looked down at his daughter.

"Oh Kimmie cub, I didn't know if I would ever see those beautiful eyes again."

Ron's monitors went off and Ron's parents ran to his side. Before they got there Ron had already raised his hand a little. His mom took his hand and kissed it as she gazed down into his brown eyes.

"Oh Ronnie, it's so good to have you back."

Dean stood by his wife as they looked down at their son.

"Ronald, I know that you and Kim like to do things together, but this is taking it a little far. But other than that, it's so good to see that smile."

Barkin stepped from the room and closed the door behind him. There were a number of doctors and nurses waiting outside. He stepped aside as they entered the room. Dr. Director stepped over to him. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"They woke up, both of them."

Dr. Director leaned forward and placed her head on his chest. Barkin didn't quite know what to do so he just placed his hands on her shoulders and just held her there. They stood there for a few minutes when the door opened and one of the doctors stepped out of the room. He stepped up to the two of them.

"They are going to be okay. We have already taken out the breathing tubes and they are talking a little. They have a long recovery in front of them, but everything looks good for a full recovery."

Barkin was about to tell the doctor thank you when his chest was crushed by a hug from the woman in front of him. He hesitated for a moment then placed his arms around the woman in blue and returned her hug. After a moment they broke apart with a slight blush on their cheeks. Dr. Director glanced up at him.

"Would you care to join me in announcing the good news?"

Barkin smiled and presented his arm to the head of Global Justice. Betty smiled back and took the arm of the former marine as they started for the door nearest the memorial.

Monique, Tara, Josh and Felix stood with all the others outside of the hospital. They had seen Kim and Ron's parents come to the window for a moment then turn away. The older man had been good if not better than his word. He had used his influence to spread the word and soon Middleton became one of the most important spots in the world. People from all over the world were coming. At first the makeshift memorial had been small, but it had grown. Even with all the people there, it was very quiet. The soft breeze in the night air caused the multitude of candles to flicker. Everyone had gather to give back some small part back to the two teens. Monique saw Mr. Barkin and the lady that worked with Kim and Ron. Both of them came out of the door of the hospital and walked up to Monique and her friends. She could see an enormous smile on Barkin's face. Hope exploded in her chest. Barkin stepped up to her and gave her a hug. Then he turned to the four friends of Kim and Ron.

"Kim and Ron just woke up. The doctors say that everything looks good. They are going to be okay."

Monique was beyond words as Barkin and Dr. Director stepped over in front of the memorial. Camera lights came on and the area was bathed in light. Barkin stood tall and faced the crowd.

"I would like to make a brief announcement. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable regained consciousness moments ago."

He paused at the gasps of the crowd.

"Their parents and family were with them at the time and both of them recognized everyone in the room. The doctors have informed me that both of them are off the respirators and are doing well. Their prospects for a full recovery are good. The Possibles and the Stoppables wish to thank you for being here and for all that you have done for their children Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a time of quiet celebration. It is a celebration of family, a celebration of friends, a celebration of life, a celebration of love. But most of all, it is the celebration of two very special young people. Thank you."

Barkin turned and motioned to the four friends of Kim and Ron. Monique, Tara, Josh and Felix moved over to where he and Dr. Director stood. Barkin faced them as he motioned for them to come with him.

"I believe there is someone that the four of you deserve to see. Please come with us."

Monique, Felix, Tara and Josh passed by the security point and into the hall that approached the room where Kim and Ron lay. Outside the door, they saw Mrs. Possible along with Mrs. Stoppable. Both mothers waved the four teenagers forward.

"Someone has been asking for you."

Anne pushed open the door and the four teens entered the semi-dark room. They heard the slight beep of the heart monitors as they noticed that the heads of both beds had been raised slightly. Monique put her hand on Felix's shoulder as they approached the two beds. Tara slid close into Josh's arms. The four stopped for a moment when they realized they were looking at their friends. Kim and Ron looked nothing like they had ever seen. It was hard to see where the bandages, tubes and wires ended and their friends started. But one thing they did notice were the faces. One with a pair of green eyes and one with brown. Monique swallowed as she approached Kim's bed.

* * *

The sun rose over the trees on a bright clear morning. Summer Gayle stood in front of the Medical Center as she spoke into her microphone.

"It has been two weeks since Team Possible regain consciousness after laying in near death after rescuing the little girl as the Jackson Elementary explosion. There have been many debates about what would happen to the teen pair and would they return to their former lifestyle. I was able to ask them that question this morning during an exclusive interview. We now go to that part of the interview."

The screen switched to a scene in the visiting room where Kim and Ron seated in a small couch next to Summer. Both of them were in hospital robes, but otherwise looked as they always had except for a few places where their hair was growing back. They held hand throughout the interview. Summer leaned toward the two heroes as she asked.

"Kim, Ron. You have been through an incredible experience. There are many who say that you have earned your rest and would not blame you is you didn't return to your former lives. Other are hoping that you will continue your former work. I have to ask, what are your plans?"

Kim held up Ron's hand and gave it a small kiss. The two of them shared a glance and a smile before Kim turned back to Summer.

"Summer, we have been talking about that for some time. In the past, we have made some decisions that that effected our friends, our families and all of those around us. Some of those decisions were not always the proper ones and we ended up hurting someone."

Kim paused to look back at Ron. She nodded to him. He shifted in his seat.

"So Summer, we had a lot to think about. We always knew what we do was dangerous. This last incident really brought home exactly how dangerous it is. But in the end, we feel that what we do is important. So as soon as we are able, we will be restarting Team Possible. We will take better precautions in the future, as well as we plan to start spending more time with our families and friends. Some things are too important. But it is our decision that Team Possible will return."

The screen turned back to Summer in front of the Medical Center.

"So, with that announcement Team Possible said that they will return. Of all the decisions that these two young people have had to make, this may be one of the most important in their lives. This is Summer Gayle reporting."

* * *

I hope that all of you have enjoyed this little trip into the minds and life of Kim and Ron. The first part of this story sat on my computer for almost two years before I was able to really get the story done. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

As always. Please leave a review for this chapter, the story as a whole or both. I would appreciate.

Thanks.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


End file.
